Two Hanging Sapphires
by Tirya King
Summary: [WIP] A dangerous mission sets Master and Padawan at odds. What will happen when Obi-Wan comes face to face with an elusive cult... and joins?
1. Visions At Night

Title: Two Hanging Sapphires

By: Tirya King 

Category: Angst/Action/Adventure

Rating: PG

Feedback: Definitely!

Archive: Just tell me where it's going so I can visit!

Time Frame: Obi is 16.

Summary: A dangerous mission sets Master and Padawan at odds. What will happen when Obi-Wan comes face to face with an elusive cult… and joins?

Disclaimer: Siths' blades are red, Obi's is blue, I don't own SW, so please don't sue.

A/N: This will be my first longer SW fic. Enjoy!

Part One: Visions In The Dark

Obi-Wan was losing control of his rapidly growing temper.

"Again."

He drove hard at his opponent, intent on causing some damage. He failed.

"Again."

The blue blade flashed and was knocked away by an equally quick green blade.

"Again."

The boy tried another tactic, choosing to flip over his opponent's head. This too was blocked all too easily.

"Again."

He stared at the far wall in irritation. Force, when would this torture end? He feinted to the left and received a face full of a low-set burning green saber.

"Again."

He mentally groaned. Apparently he wouldn't be free for a long time. He tried a trick he had seen Master Yoda do once when teaching an arrogance lesson to Bruck. It was an impressive series of flips and twists that was sure to stun the most confident opponent. He didn't remember Yoda falling on his butt though.

Qui-Gon couldn't help smirking at his frustrated Padawan who was currently sitting on the mat looking very surprised to be there. He vaguely recognized the move and stopped his attack long enough to inform the apprentice that size and experience also contributed to the advanced move. His apprentice had neither.

"Again."

Obi-Wan leaped up and attacked his Master, his temper now properly lost. He sighed in defeat as he promptly found himself on his back with the green blade at his throat.

"You lost your temper and fought in frustration," Qui-Gon remarked dryly, not removing his blade from the boy's neck.

"Yes, Master. I apologize," Obi-Wan said meaning it. It was then that his Master removed his blade.

The boy rolled over onto his stomach and coughed. Normally he would not be so winded after a routine sparring session. Qui-Gon helped him up and they walked towards their apartment after they showered off. "Is something bothering you, Padawan?" asked his Master. "You seemed to be distracted this morning."

Obi-Wan contemplated before answering. "It was the same as always, Master."

"Your dreams."

"Yes. They came back to me last night."

"Do you consider them just dreams or visions?" Qui-Gon knew that while he was intimately attuned with the Living Force, his student was very adept with the Unifying Force. He knew to trust Obi-Wan's visions for what they were and to listen to the boy's instincts. If he seriously admitted to there being something wrong, there was a good chance that something was indeed amiss. The problem was discerning whether the vision wasn't just an issue on a faraway planet they had no business in. The Force could not always be reliable to send relevant or solvable visions.

"I'm not sure yet, Master. Sometimes they are as clear as any meditation vision. Other times, like last night, they are obscure and I am left only with a surreal feeling of it."

Qui-Gon mentally stored this away as they continued to walk passed the Initiates' classrooms on the way to the lifts. "Can you describe the clear ones to me, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan frowned as he struggled to recall all the intricate details of the dreams. "Well, I am walking through the forest and come across a small structure. I am happy to be there. I have friends there, but I cannot see their faces. Then I am sitting inside the structure with about a hundred other people. They are all dying and I cannot stop it. I try to help, but I find I am too weak to move. I fall to the ground next to the others who are too far gone to stand. I stare up at the ceiling and try to call out to you, but you are not there. The Force does not answer me. The next thing I remember is two bright blue orbs hanging in darkness and a burning pain all over me. There is fire everywhere and I cannot breathe. Then I wake up. It's always the same…" Obi-Wan drifted off, haunted by the images he was faced with.

Qui-Gon tried to process it inside his head. From what he heard and felt from his apprentice, it appeared to be a vision of some sort. Especially since it was recurring. But there was something else he wanted to know. "And the unclear dreams, Padawan? What are those like?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Sometimes they are worse, Master. All I get is certain emotions. It is mostly a sad hope covered by specks of anger and fear. I am angry as well… but at you. I can't explain it. There is much darkness in them, Master. I don't understand."

The Master considered his words carefully, "This is interesting and I shall meditate on it later. However, do not let your dreams, visions or no, interfere with your daily routine. You must be alert at all times with your mind focused. What will happen will happen and there is no sense in worrying about it."

"Yes, Master."

"Now go get cleaned up. We have a meeting with the Council in an hour."

"Yes, Master. Do you know what it's about?"

Qui-Gon chuckled softly, "Knowing Mace, it could be anything."

An hour later found the pair of Jedi standing before the Jedi Council of 12. Mace, newly appointed to the seat at Yoda's right, took out a datapad and handed it to his long time friend.

Qui-Gon stared down at it and read from it while Mace spoke of the mission. "This matter is of a delicate matter, and that is why you were requested. War is ready to break out on a planet called Son'Tula. It only recently joined the Republic, and a vast number of its citizens do not approve. This group calls itself the Followers of Sat'qu, and they are widely considered a religious cult. Lately, they have been getting more and more violent towards the government which has asked for our intervention."

Master Mundi looked intently upon the pair. "This is to be treated with extreme delicacy. If war breaks out, then the planet will likely leave the Republic for good." He sat back in his chair and relaxed. "You leave after the mid-day meal. May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed before the Council and left the chambers. They were silent as they walked, both deep in thought about the mission they were about to leave on.

As they reached the door to their quarters, Qui-Gon turned to his young Padawan. "Do you feel well enough to go on this mission?"

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan automatically said. "Why do you ask?"

"Your dreams concern me. You have not been sleeping well and that makes you lose focus and your energy wanes." They entered their small apartment. "This is a delicate matter as the Council said. If you do not feel up to it…"

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. Never had his Master been lenient with him. Giving him the option to take off a mission was so unlike Qui-Gon that he wondered if he wasn't joking. Then he remembered his Master didn't joke. Not about things of this nature.

Testing the bond, Obi-Wan found a bit of guilt on the other end. His Master felt guilty about his condition? Probing further he found that Qui-Gon thought he had been pushing him too hard. Before the Master could discover his probe, he pulled back out.

"A Jedi cannot always choose their time for a mission," he responded, "or their health. I need to be able to function in any state of being. Thank you for your concern, Master, but with your permission, I'd like to join you."

His Master smiled gratefully. "I'll be glad for your help. Pack up. We'll bring our things to the ship and go to mid-day meal before we head out."

The food tasted like dust in the boy's mouth, yet he ate anyway. Lately, his appetite had gone with the increasing sleepless nights. He neither had the energy nor will to eat like he used to. But if he didn't have at least one plateful then others would notice and make a fuss about it. And he hated being fussed over like that.

All too soon they were on their way. The planet was quite a distance from Coruscant and would take a few days to arrive, so the two Jedi had some time to relax. Obi-Wan used this time to try to catch up on his sleep. But easy sleep would not come to him. His dreams were ever haunted with anger and death and two sapphires hanging in space.

In spite of this, he found the energy to spar with his Master as they tried to pass the time. They did not work on any new lessons; only tried to hone the ones already taught. The Padawan was grateful for this; he did not think he had the attention-span or energy to try to master a new kata or mediation.

For his part, Qui-Gon couldn't imagine what it was that seemed to be upsetting his young student. It was true that his strength lay in the Living Force, but surely even he would be getting a hint of what was bothering the boy by now. If it were not a vision, which would explain his lack of insght on the matter, then why would such a vivid, haunting dream be tormenting his Obi-Wan night after night?

**End Part One**

**A/N:** Unfortunately I can't promise ultra-fast updates, but hopefully they'll be quick enough for ya'll! In the meantime…

**Trivia Time!**

I like to do this with my other stories just to see what other things interest my readers. This one might be a bit tough. Tell me what a disgruntled Buddhist priest, a fallen monkey god, a perverted half-demon, and a demon slayer turned demon are doing by trekking to India.


	2. Communication Skills

A/N: This part will be the obligatory slow one, but it is a necessary evil. More action in the next chapter I promise!

Part Two: Communication Skills

The arrival to the planet could not come soon enough for the two Jedi who were anxious to get back to work. Missions such as these tended to block any other troubling thoughts for a while as they needed more energy and focus. When they did finally land on the faraway planet, it was to the relief of all, Jedi and natives alike. The situation had not gotten any better since the summons and needed to be dealt with quickly. The entire planet was at the unsteady verge of revolution.

It was a beautiful planet when left in its natural condition. Unfortunately with technology and war destroying much of the forests and oceans, its beauty was hard to appreciate. A commonality on nearly every planet. The main city where the Jedi were headed was one such example of the natural world suffocated by the encroaching civilization.

Waiting by the landing bay were three local officials. Similar to humans in build and appearance, the natives of Son'Tula were slightly shorter and stockier, better adapted to the harsh conditions the environment dealt them. Their eyes tended to be slightly larger as well, though not to the point where a clever human couldn't fit in.

"Thank you for coming, honored Jedi," the female in the center greeted, bowing deeply to them. Her long, elegant robes swirled about her from the movement. This was a woman of great importance. Two black lines, like charcoal tears, connected her lower eyelashes to her mouth, symbols of her high social status. The men to her side had faces similarly painted.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed back respectfully. "Are you Minister Sev Kora Lam?" the Master asked, approaching the three.

The young woman nodded. "I am. These are my advisors, Sev Hamon Tor and Sev Tan Meer. We will escort you to the Capital building where we may speak freely on the matters that demand your expertise."

"We will do all in our power to aid you in ending this peacefully and swiftly. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi," he likewise introduced.

"Your son?" the Minister asked, curious about the stately young man who had so far remained silent, allowing his elder to speak for him.

"No," Qui-Gon corrected her politely, hiding a small smile. "He is my apprentice."

"And will he be… alright in this situation?" the boy seemed a bit young and this matter was not one for young novices. She could not risk the safety of her people on a mere teenage boy. The young often tended to be more trouble than they were worth.

"More than capable, I assure you," the Jedi Master promised, feeling her distrust. "You will find him to be invaluable in this issue."

Obi-Wan smiled softly at the unusual praise from his Master who was nearly impossible to please on the best of days. He had worked hard to earn such faith and to see it now was heartening.

"Very well," she replied, still skeptical, but allowing the handsome young man to remain. "Then would you both please follow me?" Lam turned with her advisors and headed to the center of the city where the Capital building was located. Now terribly far away, but far enough that it seemed illogical. Inwardly, Obi-Wan thought it rather foolish for the sole spaceport within a hundred miles to be so far away from the main building. For emergencies especially, it would save so many lives to have it close at hand.

As the group of five walked on, the Jedi began to notice some very strange things occurring around them. On the main road, there seemed to be a severe lack of healthy hustle and bustle of city life. Market stalls had few businesses open and even fewer customers. Those who did venture out in the open moved quickly, not stopping to talk or look at anyone else. One would think the revolution had already begun.

"The lower castes are frightened to even move beyond their homes," Sev Kora Lam explained. Her large mahogany eyes were sad with the affliction of her people. "The economy is suffering for it and the people by default."

Obi-Wan remembered from his readings the caste system of the Son'Tula that made up the foundation of their society. Every person had a place in society, or a Rashi, from the moment of birth. Their caste position was static, they were not able to change their status at all, not even through marriage. The levels of the Rashi started at Sev and moved down to Nu, Tal, Aki, Mai, Ran, and finally the lowest which was Io. Everyone had their Rashi designation stated at the beginning of the name, and then their family name, followed by the individual's given name.

Apparently, the rebellious religious group the Son'Tulan government was worried about rejected this system. They tore away the Rashi part of their names, claiming that all were equal under their god who was known on this planet to be the unified version all Rashi. While tempted to favor this radical group for this idea of freedom, Obi-Wan knew better. There was always more to the story than first appeared.

Unhampered by traffic, the group soon made it to the central building, a tall structure speaking of a long ago time filled with wealth and prosperity. In the center, rising about 20 feet higher, was a single spire not unlike the much larger Jedi high tower that held the council room. If this elegant building was any indication, the Rashi system must have worked rather well at one point.

Sev Kora Lam led them to her office at the top of the spire to ensure perfect privacy. Even the two advisors did not join the small meeting. The walls of the circular room were all glass so that she had a complete panoramic view of her city, a city once vibrant with life and activity. It was a sad sight now and Obi-Wan hoped he and his Master would be able to help. There was no better feeling that having completed your mission successfully and watching the people you helped returning to their lives unharmed. So often it did not end that way, but that did not dampen his hope for this planet and these people.

The Minister sat at her desk indicating that the Jedi sit as well across from her. "I will be frank," she said coming straight to business. "This cult must be taken down. They are ruining any hope of peace between the Rashi. Our lower class citizens are leaving the system by the droves hoping for a better life. The ones that don't desert are afraid to leave their homes. We are at the verge of total social breakdown."

"Why are they afraid?" Qui-Gon asked. "Is this group violent in any way?"

"Well no, not violent," she was forced to admit. "Not yet. But they are fanatical and very secret in what they do. I do not doubt that once enough followers are gathered, they will try to overthrow the government. This is why our Prince hasn't been crowned King yet. We are afraid he would become a greater target for assassination."

"Has this group agreed to meet for talks?" The Jedi Master continued to question as he formed an assessment of the situation. However, her clear lack of knowledge on this religious group wasn't helping much. Their unwillingness to let outsiders into their plans would leave them near blind going in.

"They fear a government plot." Lam shook her head. "But an unbiased mediator going back and forth I believe they are willing to talk to. Which is one of the reasons I asked for Jedi intervention. It is said Jedi are famous for their mediation skills. You must understand, Master Jedi, these people, these anti-Rashi radicals, are a threat to our very way of life. They must be dissolved one way or another as quickly and silently as possible."

The two Jedi said nothing to this, remaining silent to contemplate the situation. If Sev Kora Lam was any indication, the government of Son'Tula would be difficult to reason with. Stuck in old traditions, they feared any change that threatened their way of life. A possible fanatical cult would not be any easier either. And much more unpredictable if they did become violent or rebellious to the government. This situation could very easily turn into a double-edged sword with the pair of peace-keepers caught directly in between.

'Obi-Wan, do you have any suggestions for our course of action?' Qui-Gon asked in the boy's mind. He often found his student's perspectives to be sound and helpful during times of unclear paths. The younger Jedi usually saw things from a different angle not yet explored.

The Padawan was silent for a moment, considering the delicate matter. 'If what Sev Kora Lam says is true, I believe this 'cult' would be wary of even a mediator who is supposedly neutral. This mediator may be viewed as a government mole if they stay at government lodgings and arrive in government vehicles.'

'Which is what we would be doing,' Qui-Gon finished with a nod. 'And likewise if we stay with this 'cult,' the government seems likely to be wary of our becoming biased. Do you have a solution?'

'Yes, Master,' Obi-Wan responded. 'If we were to live separate from the government, perhaps in a local hotel, then we may be far away from both sides to be seen as unbiased.'

'I'm afraid that won't work, though you are on the right track. This planet has just entered the Republic and still only uses local currency. There would be no way for us to afford a place to stay even without the economy in the situation that it is. The government is to provide us lodgings as Republic representatives.'

'Then, that would not allow us to get the distance needed to speak to the religious group,' Obi-Wan admitted, sighing mentally. He looked back at the Minister who was staring at them oddly. She wasn't quite sure what the two Jedi were doing, just sitting there quietly. His blue-green eyes widened in inspiration as he gazed out on the city behind the stately woman. 'Master, there are two of us. I believe that one may be the government representative living here and the other would be the spokesman for the religious group and stay with them.'

Qui-Gon thought about this plan of action. It seemed rather sound and logical. If the two factions would not speak to the other, then they could use the Jedi who _would_ communicate. However… 'There will be many risks involved. Split apart, a Jedi team is in greater danger and less protected. Also, becoming closer to the factions involved runs the risk of letting your emotions sway your judgment.'

Melidaa/Daan was not mentioned, but the Padawan understood a clear warning when he heard one.

'The question is, Padawan, do you feel ready to perform half of the negotiations alone and without guidance?' This was not a loaded question, and Obi-Wan knew that. There was no right answer; if he was not ready he should say so. They could not afford failure.

He considered it thoughtfully, the events of Melidaa/Daan preventing him from making a decision based on pride. When he answered, it was with a steady, honest voice. 'Yes, Master, I do.'

The Master stared into his student's blue-green eyes. His apprentice was still exhausted, that much was obvious. His ocean-colored eyes were dulled slightly with fatigue. Hopefully nothing a good night's rest in a real bed wouldn't solve. But his determination was stronger than any fatigue and now it was focused on his Master, silently pleading him for this chance. Qui-Gon nodded slowly in acquiescence. 'Very well then.'

"Minister," The Master said, facing the Son'Tulan. Her dark brown eyes had been focused on them with curiosity and a little caution, knowing they were somehow communicating with each other. She did not like being kept in the dark. Especially when it directly affected her and her people. Upon being addressed, she sat up straight in her chair.

"Yes?" she asked, hoping the little mystery about the pair's discussion would be cleared up.

"I think we may have a solution to getting the group to agree to mediation…"

**End Part Two**

**A/N: **Yeah, not the most exciting thing, but I think you can start to see where the problem is starting for our boys. I have no idea when part three will be up as college insists on kicking things up a notch now that mid-terms are over.

**Trivia Time!**

The answer to the last question was: stopping a demon king's resurrection. It's from my favorite anime 'Saiyuki.'

This one's is hopefully not so tough, but it requires some real bookworms: When Gregor Samsa woke up one morning, what was odd about his body?

**Review Time!**

Jedi Keliam Kenobi: Thank you so much! He won't be _bad_ per say, he'll… oh, but that would be giving it away, and I can't do that! Lol, getting fruit? That would certainly make the monkey happy : )

Master Kaym: Hiya! You'll just have to wait and see, wontcha? ; )

Princess-Arulmozhi: Thank you!

Booklover Fanatic: Hi, I love your sn btw. Unfortunately, this chapter is still setting up the story, so it won't be a good way to judge its worth in my opinion. But I do honestly listen to all feedback, so any comments or suggestions or whatever are most welcome. How am I to grow if I don't, right: )


End file.
